La Faraona Perdida
by Nomad Girl1993
Summary: Han pasado 5000 años desde que vivía en el Antiguo Egipto. Mi regreso significa una solo cosa: el Faraón ha regresado. No muy buen resumen, lo mejoraré con el tiempo :P
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1. Mi vida**

Mi nombre (ahora) es Isabella Pegasus, mi padre es el gran Maximilian Pegasus creador de un juego conocido como el Duelo de Monstruos. Es un juego milenario que se originó en el Antiguo Egipto y fue ahí de dónde mi padre lo encontró.

El principio de mi vida no fue tan glamoroso como se creería, pues nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos; en cuanto a Pegasus, él me encontró llorando dentro de una tumba en Egipto cuando apenas tenía unos meses de haber nacido. Me llevaron a El Cairo donde me dejaron en una casa de adopción, nunca he sabido el por qué Pegasus me adoptó, pero lo hizo y me llevó a América donde me educó para ser la futura heredera de una gran compañía.

Siempre que veía a mi padre era de manera breve, crecí rodeada de sirvientes que me atendía a todo lo que yo necesitaba. Para mí, mi padre siempre fue alguien muy extraño, siempre tenía el ojo izquierdo cubierto y cuando me observaba de manera detenida, sentía como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Al mismo tiempo que iba a creciendo, el juego del Duelo de Monstruos fue adquiriendo fama y reputación y la compañía iba adquiriendo poder.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2. Un regalo**

Cuando cumplí 10 años, mi padre me mandó a llamar a su oficina.

PEGASUS- Mi pequeña niña, este es un día muy importante.

ISABELLA- Tiene que serlo, rara vez me llamas a la oficina.

PEGASUS- En parte tienes razón, porque tengo algo muy importante que anunciarte: Acabo de comprar una isla, cerca de Japón, en dónde he mandado a construir un castillo, dónde viviremos y desde ahí dirigiré Ilusiones Industriales.

ISABELLA- ¡Va a ser algo fabuloso! Me parece increíble que vayamos a vivir sólo nosotros dos.

PEGASUS- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, mi pequeña princesa.

ISABELLA- Esperaba un nuevo poni, pero ir a vivir a un castillo, me parece una mejor idea.

PEGASUS- No sólo irnos a vivir al castillo es tu regalo- Se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario y sacó un pequeño paquete rectangular- Este collar lo encontré a tu lado, el día que te encontramos en la tumba. Esperaba dártelo más adelante, pero creo que es el momento adecuado.

El collar era un pequeño rectángulo, de un fondo de color lapíazuli, con un gran ojo de Ra en medio, la cadena era de oro y era muy delgada. Mi padre la colocó suavemente sobre mi cuello y me volteó ligeramente hacia un pequeño espejo dónde admire el pequeño regalo.

ISABELLA- Me gusta mucho, papá, muchas gracias.

PEGASUS- Sólo lo mejor para mi princesa.

Unos días después, mi padre y yo viajamos en el jet de la compañía hacia la isla que a partir de ese momento iba a ser nuestro hogar. Al llegar a ella, lo primero que vi fue el grandioso castillo que mi padre había mandado a construir; cuando entramos me llevó hacia mi habitación y al llegar me quedé sin habla.

La habitación era circular, decorada de manera un tanto medieval, con una cama adoselada y en la punta del dosel había una pequeña corona; tenía un gran balcón que daba vista hacia la playa y el mar y debajo de ella había una gran piscina.

ISABELLA- Este lugar es asombroso, me encanta mi habitación.

PEGASUS- Me hace feliz que te haga feliz mi pequeña, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y por lo tanto lo único que me importa y sí, puedes salir a nadar, la piscina está ideada para ti.

Lo miré extrañada, pues si lo había pensado, pero creo que no lo dije en voz alta.

ISABELLA- Yo no he dicho nada, papá, pero si quiere que vaya, iré.

Así comenzó mi vida dentro de la Isla del Duelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3. Primer día en el castillo**

A la mañana siguiente encontré un pequeño paquete con una nota a lado de mi cama.

Mi pequeña princesa:

Aún tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en América, en cuanto te dormiste regresé a EU, pero prometo regresar el día de mañana. La servidumbre está a tu servicio y puedes recorrer el castillo, pero te pido que no salgas de él. Adjunto a la nota, te obsequio una segunda parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños: tu primera baraja, espero que la uses de acuerdo a lo que te convenga.

Tu Padre.

La nota me puso un tanto triste, pero a la vez me alegre de poder jugar, por fin, el juego que mi padre había creado. Al abrir el paquete pude ver la carta de la Valquiria del Mago, era una carta muy bella y además sentía que la carta estaba hecha exclusivamente para mí.

De repente tocaron a mi puerta.

ISABELLA: Adelante

MUCAMA: Buenos días, señorita Pegasus, mi nombre es Catalina y estoy para servirle.

ISABELLA: Mucho gusto Catalina. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

CATALINA: Lo que guste señorita.

ISABELLA: ¿A qué hora salió mi padre de regreso a Norteamérica?

CATALINA: El señor Pegasus salió ayer poco después de las 12 de la noche señorita, no dijo fecha u hora de regreso, pero dejo en claro que quería que usted estuviera muy bien atendida.

ISABELLA (para sí misma): Creí que viviendo aquí siempre estaríamos juntos

CATALINA: ¿Perdón?

ISABELLA: No, nada.

CATALINA: Bien, el desayuno ya está listo, sólo necesitamos saber dónde desea tomar el desayuno, ya sea en el comedor, en la piscina o en su balcón.

ISABELLA: Creo que lo tomaré en el balcón muchas gracias.

Catalina salió de mi habitación y volví a quedarme sola. No sabía que pensar; mi padre no les había dicho que regresaría mañana, o solamente quería que yo no me molestara por el hecho de que él se había ido. Decidí no darle mucha importancia y me puse a observar las cartas que me había obsequiado; muchas de las imágenes de ellas las había visto antes en el estudio de mi padre. Él siempre hacía las imágenes de las cartas, pues uno de sus pasatiempos era dibujar y pintar.

Andaba viendo las cartas, cuando Catalina volvió a entrar con mi desayuno en una bandeja de plata, pero ésta vez no venía sola, la acompañaba Crocket, quien era el más fiel servidor de mi padre o, como yo le llamaba, el perrito faldero.

CROCKET: Buenos días señorita, su padre acaba de llamar y….

ISABELLA: ¿Llamó?, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Y lo más importante ¿cuándo regresará?

Crocket me miró de una manera un tanto molesta, yo sabía que le molestaba que YO lo interrumpiera, pero no me importó.

CROCKET: El señor dijo que regresará esta noche y me pidió que le informara que desea hablar con usted en cuanto termine su desayuno.

ISABELLA: El desayuno puede esperar, deseo hablar con mi padre.

CATALINA: En este momento debo de intervenir señorita, su padre me pidió que tomara todos sus alimentos, así que primero desayunará y después hablará con su padre.

ISABELLA: Pero…

CROCKET: Ya escuchó señorita, termine su desayuno y después podrá hablar con el señor Pegasus.

De mala gana salí al balcón a tomar el desayuno. Decidí disfrutar la vista que me ofrecía el lugar; abajo del balcón estaba el bosque, que me daba un pequeño concierto con el canto de las aves y mirando hacia la bahía, el sol se reflejaba en el mar, lanzando pequeños destellos. La isla en sí era una maravilla.

Cuando terminé de desayunar regresé a mi habitación y sobre mi cama estaba un vestido blanco con un delantal de encaje rosa. Me lo puse y me dirigí hacia el comedor en dónde me esperaba Crocket.

CROCKET: ¿Terminó de desayunar, señorita?

ISABELLA: Sí, y ahora te pido que me comuniques con mi padre.

Crocket me vio con mala cara y se dirigió hacia un teléfono que estaba en medio de la mesa. Levantó el auricular y al mismo tiempo con un control abría una pantalla que estaba al final del comedor. Cuando se terminó de abrir, pude ver a mi padre.

ISABELLA: !Papá¡

PEGASUS: Muy buenos días mi pequeña princesa. Crocket, ¿podrías salir de aquí?

Crocketa salió de la habitación y yo me senté delante de mi padre.

PEGASUS: ¿Te gustó la segunda parte de tu regalo?

ISABELLA: Si, pero me hubiera gustado que hoy hubiéramos desayunado juntos, prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos en cuanto nos mudáramos al castillo.

PEGASUS: Lo sé pequeña, pero aún tengo unos asuntos que resolver en América.

ISABELLA: ¿Regresarás esta noche?, eso fue lo que me dijo el perrito faldero.

PEGASUS: Crocket, mi pequeña, Crocket. Pero no, lo más probable es que regrese mañana y ese el motivo de que quisiera hablar contigo y antes de que me digas otra cosa lo siento mucho mi pequeña.

Lo había hecho otra vez, parecía como si leyera mi pensamiento.

ISABELLA: Bueno, ¿de qué me querías hablar?

PEGASUS: El día de mañana, por la noche, hemos sido invitados a una cena para las principales empresas del mundo. Mañana pasaré por ti y nos dirigiremos a la ciudad de Domino, en las empresas Kaiba.

ISABELLA: Suena muy aburrido.

PEGASUS: Te divertirás, sé qué Gozaburo llevará a sus hijos.

ISABELLA: Aún más aburrido.

PEGASUS: Como sea, Isabella el día de mañana te quiero muy linda, más linda de lo normal. ¿Me has entendido?

ISABELLA: Si papá.

PEGASUS: Bueno me tengo que ir mi pequeña, te veré mañana.

ISABELLA: No, espera, ¿no podemos hablar un poco más? Por favor, lo prometiste.

PEGASUS: Lo sé, lo sé te prometo que a partir de mañana ya no me separaré de ti.

ISABELLA: Bien, te veré mañana.

PEGASUS: Adiós mi pequeña princesa.

ISABELLA (Muy cortante): Adiós.

Cuando se acabó la transmisión, me sentí completamente sola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Un viaje a Domino**

Al día siguiente comencé de la manera más positiva posible. El perrito faldero me dijo que el jet de mi padre estaría en el pequeño hangar detrás del castillo a eso de las 3 de la tarde y eso me daba tiempo de una pequeña aventura dentro de la isla. Andaba buscando una mochila cómoda para llevar algo de comer, cuando me percaté de la pequeña cajita que estaba en mi armario.

Tomé la caja y la abrí y lo que vi fue el dije que mi padre me había obsequiado. En ese momento me pareció que brillaba un poco más de lo que recordaba y me imaginé a mí misma usándolo esa noche.

Lo dejé sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia la salida del castillo cuando…

CATALINA: Señorita Pegasus, ¿a dónde va?

ISABELLA: Quiero salir a caminar por el bosque.

CROCKET: Me temo que usted no saldrá a ningún lado que no sea dentro del castillo. Tengo órdenes de su padre de tenerla aquí y, si es necesario, cerrar el castillo para que no salga.

ISABELLA: ¿Qué se supone que haga hasta que venga mi padre por mí?

CATALINA: Podríamos ir a su habitación y prepararla para esta noche.

ISABELLA: Aún es muy temprano para eso.

CATALINA: Su padre vendrá a las 3, está a penas a tiempo para arreglarse.

Tenía razón, eran las 12 del día, así que, resignada, me fui hacia mi habitación, no sin antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina a Crocket. Cuando se lo propone es en serio un fastidio.

Una vez en mi habitación, Catalina sacó una serie de vestidos de mi armario con los accesorios adecuados para usarlos, pero ninguno me gustaba lo suficiente. Catalina me observó con mucho cuidado y salió de mi habitación, para regresar al cabo de 5 minutos con un guardatrajes en la mano.

CATALINA: Si esto no le gusta señorita, en serio no sé qué haremos.

Cuando sacó el vestido, lo reconocí de manera inmediata. Era un vestido azul con un listón rosa en la cintura y un pequeño medallón en el cuello. Inmediatamente le dije a Catalina que me ayudara a ponérmelo y ella me arregló el cabello hacia atrás con un listón rosa y me rizó el cabello sobrante.

A las 3 de la tarde se escuchó el avión de mi padre, entonces salí corriendo mientras él bajaba para recibirme. Cuando me vio, se quedó muy sorprendido.

PEGASUS: Así que Catalina te dio ese vestido.

ISABELLA: ¿Cómo sabes que fue Catalina?

PEGASUS: Sólo lo adiviné, tengo que decirte que te ves muy linda mi pequeña.

ISABELLA: Gracias, pero te noto algo triste, ¿acaso hice mal al ponerme este vestido?

PEGASUS: No, solamente me recuerdas a una pequeña niña a la que quise con todo mi corazón y al momento que te veo la veo a ella.

ISABELLA: Entonces, ¿te hace feliz?

PEGASUS: En estos momentos si mi pequeña princesa.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte y con tanto cariño como nunca lo había sentido. Me bajó y me tomó de la mano y subimos juntos al avión.

PEGASUS: Crocket, hacia ciudad Dominó.


End file.
